My Little Robin
by BreWayne
Summary: Danielle was 5 when her parents died in a circus accident. Dick and Danielle were taken in by Bruce Wayne. After about a month of living with Bruce, something happened and Danielle was taken from her brother, Dick. Danielle haven't seen him since. Danielle was 6 years old when her life suddenly changed for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Dick and I were watching our parents do their trapeze act without a net when the cord snapped. The only thing I could see was Dick standing in front of me and facing me. I could hear the screams of the crowds. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand and drag me out of the circus, I didn't have enough time to see who grabbed my hand until we were outside and I saw Dickie. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Dick de ce trist? (Dick why you sad)" I asked "Nu sunt trist, Dani. sunt bine(I'm not sad, Dani. I'm just fine)" he responded a little shaky.

Dick and I were outside for about ten minutes when a man walked up to us, and Dick, being the protective brother he is, pushed me behind him.

"Why are you two out here by yourselves," he asked walking closer.

Dick covered my ears. I noticed he was starting to talking to the man but I could barely hear what Dick was saying.

"Our... just... off..." was all I could hear he say to the man

He uncovers my ears and the man looked sad. He turned and looked at me as he walked closer and crouched down in front of me.

"How old are you?" He asked.

I looked up at Dick and he nodded

"cinci sunt ceea ce numele tău?" I asked.

The man looked at me confused and looked at Dickie.

"Can you speak English?" He asked still looking at Dick. He nodded. "Can you translate what she said for me please?"

"She said I'm five and what's your name?" He translated.

"My name is Bruce. Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked.

"No," Dick replied, "oh and my name is Richard but call me Dick and this my little sister Danielle but you can call her Dani."

"Well, Dick do you and Dani want to come live with me?" He asked.

Dick looked at me and I quickly nodded. He smiled "yes, we would thank you, Mr. Wayne." He said.

"Ok, wait here, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Alfred," Bruce said, "then we can go talk to Mr. Haly, ok?"

"Ok, we'll wait here for you," Dick said.

Bruce walked back into the tent. 'Who is Alfred' I thought. I turned and hugged Dick.

About 5 minutes late I saw Bruce walk out of the tent with another man behind him. I hugged Dick tighter.

"Richard, Danielle this is my butler Alfred" Bruce introduced us.

Alfred kind of scares me, he's really tall compared to me. After Bruce introduced us, Dickie and I led them to where the acts get ready. Dickie took Bruce to talk to Mr. Haly and left me with Alfred. I felt a little uncomfortable being around him since I couldn't speak English, I couldn't really talk to him.

"în cazul în care este Dick?(where is Dick)" I said aloud to myself.

Alfred look at me "what did you say?" He asked. I tried my hardest to translate to what I said into English "w-w-wh-wh-where... i-i-is...D-D-Di-Di-Dick" I stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Alfred made us pancakes and they weredelicious. After breakfast, Bruce begins to teach me English every morning. About an hour into Bruce teaching me English, Dickie came in to see if we could play for awhile.

"Yes, I think that's enough English for now. Go ahead and play with Dick, Dani." He said with a smile.

"Yay!! Come on let's go, Dick!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

Dick and I were playing a game where we were running around the mansion. We were pretending to be superheroes. Dick was Green Arrow and I was Black Canary. Dick was leading me to the bad guys. He suddenly stops running causing me to run into him. When I ran into him, he turned to face me. He had a really big smile on his face as he jumped onto me. As soon as he jumped on me, I screamed as loud as I could. Bruce came running into the room.

"What is going on in here!" He yelled. "Dick! Get off Dani."

Dick listened and ran to Bruce. Bruce called for Alfred. As soon as Alfred walked in Bruce told Dick to go with Alfred. Bruce carried me to the kitchen and put me on the counter.

"Dani, tell me what happened." He told me.

I don't know. We were running and he stopped in front of me and I ran into him. He turned around with a big smile and jumped on me." I explained.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked and I nodded " where does it hurt?"

"My head" I answered.

Bruce walked to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and it to me. I put the ice on where it hurt.

"Can you teach me some more English, please, tati?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Dani." He said with a smile.

"Master Bruce" Alfred called "Master Richard wants to come see how Mistress Danielle is doing."

Bruce looked at me and I slowly nodded. Alfred moved to let Dick in.

"I want to say I sorry for hurting you." He said as he walked towards me with a sad look in his eyes.

"I feel better now," I responded handing Bruce the ice-pack.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alfred asked us. Dick and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Pork feast!" Dickie and I yelled together.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Bruce has taken us in. Bruce has treated us like we were his own. Bruce signed Dick up for school a few days ago. While Dick is at school and Bruce is at work, Alfred watches me. He takes me to the park at least once a week.

Alfred and I picked up Dick from school, Alfred took us the park. Dickie became friends with a girl named Jazz and she is 7 just like Dick. She is really sweet and pretty.

"Do you want to see if you can come over and play?" Dick and Jazz nodded.

Jazz went to asked her parents and Dick and I went to ask Alfred.

"Hey, Alfie?" Dick said walking to Alfred

"Yes, Master Richard." Alfred answer.

"Can we have a friend come over, Alfie?" Dick asked.

"I don't see why not, Master Richard," Alfred answered with a smile.

Dick and I met Jazz by the swings and told each other the answer we got.

"My mom said 'yes'." Jazz told us as we started walking towards Jazz's mom.

"Alfred said 'I don't see why not'," Dick told Jazz as we got closer to Jazz's mom.

We were just a few feet in front of Jazz's mom. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit. Jazz introduced us and she was very sweet.

Alfred walked over and asked, "is it ok if Jazz came over?" Her mom said "yes."

"Here is the address and our number," Alfred said as he handed her a piece of paper. She read the paper.

"Thank you and what time do you want me to pick up Jazz?" She asked.

"Whenever" Alfred answered, "she is more than welcome stay the night as well."

"I'm Maddie by the way," Maddie said. "I'm Alfred" Alfred responded.

As we walked to the car (well actually it's a limo) Jazz looked shocked when she saw the car.

"You own a limo?!" Jazz asked.

"Yeah" I answered, "but it's our dad's limo."

When we got to the house Jazz asked: "Bruce Wayne is your dad?!" Dickie and I laughed "yeah" Dick responded. Dickie and I couldn't stop laughing at Jazz's reaction.

It was probably about 7 when Alfred came in and asked: "would you like to stay for the night, Mistress Jazz?" Jazz had a big smile on her face and quickly nodded. "Ok, I'll go let Master Bruce know we are having a guest for the night." He said and left the room.

Dick, Jazz and I were playing in Dick's room and Bruce came in to check on us.

"Tati!" I yelled running to Bruce.

"Hey, baby girl." He said as he picked me up and hugged me. "You must be our little guest for the night. I am Bruce their father."

"I'm Jazz." She said shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jazz," Bruce said as he put me back on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jazz left Dick and I were playing in my room, when Alfie called us for dinner.

"Race ya!" I asked excitedly.

"Ok, but no acrobatics" Dick told me.

"Why?" I asked disappointed.

"It's cheating!" Dick said.

"How? I can do the same tricks you can do." I said.

"Just no acrobatics!" Dick said.

"Fine." I sighed.

I made it to the dining room before Dick. I ran to the sat right next to tati.

"Where's Dick, Dani?" Tati asked me.

"Right there." I said as I pointed to the doorway "I won!"

"Here's your food, Mistress Danielle," Alfie said as he places the plate in front of me.

"Thank you, Alfie," I said with a smile.

Alfie had made us lasagna and homemade mac cheese. I just love Alfie's cooking.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

"Dani!" tati yelled "bath-time... Danielle Grayson-Wayne-"

"Coming, tati." I yelled back.

After my bath tati got me ready for bed. He picked me up and carried me to the living room and called Dick down so we could watch a movie. We watched "The Boxtrolls" and when it was over it was about 9:30.

"Ok, you two off to bed now, it's late." Tati told us. "Good night, love you two."

"Night," Dick and I said together "love you, tati."

We walked to our rooms and said our good nights to each other. Once my head hit my pillow I was sound asleep. A little after I fell asleep I felt someone/thing touch me. I rolled over and asked "tati?" but no answer "Dick?" I asked this time and again no answer. I was starting to get a little scared.

"Tati?" I asked a little louder.

"Not yet, little one." I heard a male say.

"Tati!" I yelled as I started shaking.

"Shh, I'm going to take you to your dad." a female voice said.

"Dic-mmm!" I screamed as someone put their hand over my mouth.

"He said be quiet." I heard the female whispered to me.

The male grabbed my hands and tied them. The female put something over my mouth and tied it. She picked me up and carried me to the window and handed me to the man and climbed out.

"We're going to adopt you, sweetie." She said as placed me into a car-seat. She took off the rope and the thing over my mouth.

After she buckled me in, I started to cry and shake uncontrollably. 'Adopt me? What do they mean adopt me, Bruce has adopted me' I thought to myself.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down or going to get sick." She said sweetly.

"Eu nu vorbesc limba engleză(I don't speak English)" I told them weakly.

The female sat in the back with me and the male got in and started it. The car ride was not that long probably about 20-30 minutes but it felt like forever to me.

"We're here, sweetie," she said as she got me unbuckled and took me out of the car. "Come on, sweetie this way."

"Unde mergem(Where are we going)?" I asked as we walked towards a building.

When we walked into the building she turned on the lights and for the first time I saw who she was, she was Jazz's mom... Maddie right?

"Maddie?" I asked looking up at her.

"Oh sweetie call me mom," she said "yes, that is my name."

"Esti mama lui Jazz, Maddie(Are you Jazz's mom, Maddie?)" I asked. Maddie looked at when she heard me say Jazz's name.

"Do you know my daughter?" She asked looking at me confused, I nodded. "Can you speak English?" I shook my head no.

"Vreau si Dick tati.(I want tati and Dick.)" I said tears starting to form in my eyes "te rog poți să mă duci înapoi acasă?(please can you take me back home?)"

"Hey, hey don't cry you're safe here," Maddie said in a calm and sweet voice "can you tell me your name ?"

"Numele meu este Danielle.(My name is Danielle.)" I answered.

'Why does she keep asking me questions if she knows I can't speak English' I thought to myself. Maddie grabbed my hand and led me up some stairs and to a room. The room had a twin bed with little birds and little butterflies, a nightstand next to the bed, a desk against the far wall, and a closet a few feet away from the desk.

"This is your room, Danielle." Maddie said and picked me up and gave me a big hug "love you."

Maddie walked out my new room and down the hall and into another room with the man from earlier and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"What's the little cutie's name, Mads," He asked Maddie while looking at me. I turned away from him and put my head in Maddie's shoulder.

"Jack, her name is Danielle." Maddie answered as she rubbed my back to calm me down because I had started shaking and whimpering.

"I-I-I w-wa-m-mea de căutare b-br-bro-frate(I-I-I w-wa-want m-my b-br-bro-brother)" I said as I started to cry.

"It's late, let's go to bed," Maddie said as she walked over to the bed "you can sleep with us for tonight, ok?" I nodded.

I fell asleep in her arms before she reach the bed.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

The next morning I woke up to the smell of waffles. I quickly got up and ran downthe narrow hallway. I stopped and looked around and I wasn't at the Manor. I felt tears start to form in my eyes but I followed the smell of waffles to a set of stairs and towards the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen Maddie got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug "good morning, sweetie" she whispered in my ear. I looked behind her and saw the saw the man from last night, Jack, right? And I also saw a little girl about Dick's age and re- Jazz!

"Jazz!" I yelled as I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Dani?" Jazz asked and I nodded and I hugged her tighter.

Jack and Maddie looked at us with a confused look on their faces.

"Mom, dad this is Dani, my new friend, Dick's little sister." Jazz told them.

Maddie looked over at a clock on a counter and said "Jazz, go get your stuff ready the truck should be here soon." I looked at Maddie confused.

"We're moving to Amity Park, next week," Maddie said.

"Dar ce despre și Dick tati?(But what about tati and Dick?)" I asked looking at Jazz hoping she understood what I said.

"We can come and visit them sometimes." She told me with hope in her eyes.

"Unde e un telefon?(Where's a phone?)" I asked as I looked around the kitchen.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked around the house looking for a phone. I walked back to the kitchen to eat the waffles they made for us. When I walked back in Jack and Maddie looked at me confused.

"Telefon? (Phone?)" I asked as I made a phone out of my hand.

"Oh, phone" Jazz said "she wants to use the phone." I nodded and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick's POV

It's been 2 months since I've seen my little sister. I miss Dani so much, she's the only blood family I have left and now she is gone.

"Richard, is everything ok?" My teacher, Mr. Frank, asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking about my little sister, Dani" I answered, "I haven't seen her in 2 months."

"How about we talk about it in the hall." He said and I nodded.

We walked into the hallway "do you know what happened to her?" Mr. Frank asked me and I shook my head no. "All I know is that she went missing 2 months ago."

\- - - - Flashback 2 months earlier - - - -

I woke up to the smell of Alfie's cooking. I walked out of my and walked to Dani's room to wake her up and she wasn't in her bed.

I walked downstairs and into the dining room and saw Alfie and dad but no Dani.

"Have you seen Dani?" I asked as I walked to the seat next to dad.

"No, she could be still be sleeping," Dad said to me.

"She's not I checked on my way here," I told him.

\- - - Time Skip 2 weeks later - - -

I walked into the living room and saw dad on the couch watching T.V.

"If you have any information on this little girl," a reporter said as a picture of Dani appeared on the screen, "we ask you to call your local police station."

"I hope wherever she is, she's safe," I said causing dad to jump a little.

"How long have you been here?" Dad asked.

"I walked in when the report on Dani came on," I replied.

Dad got up and turned off the T.V. "Me too, Dickie. Me too."

\- - - End of Flashback - - -

"Oh, Richard," he said to me as I started to cry "do you want me to tell a story?" I nodded.

"When I was about 10 or 11 my little sister, Kylie, went missing for a year before she was found in Star City."

"Dani was the only real family I have left and now she's gone," I told him as I started to cry "and I . . . really miss . . . her."

Mr. Frank pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down but it didn't work. "Do you want me to call your dad?" he asked and I nodded.

About a half - an hour later dad picked me up and took me home.

"Richard, what happened?" Dad asked me. "I was thinking about Dani, and Mr. Frank asked what was wrong. I told him about Dani going missing." I replied.

"Don't worry we'll find her, Dick," Dad told me. "Batman's even looking for her." I looked at him confused "Batman's even looking for her? I thought he only looked for bad guys like people who rob banks or someone or mugged someone."

"Yeah, he does but I'm a good friend of his," Dad told me. I looked him shocked "you are?" I asked and he nodded "has he found anything on where Dani is?" he shook his head "sadly, he has not."

\- - - - Time Skip - - - - After Dinner - - - -

I was helping Alfie clean the dishes (I like helping Alfie) when dad called me from the study.

"Yes, dad," I said as I walked into the study. When I walked into the room I didn't see dad but saw a man a ba- 'duh it's batman' I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "where's my dad?"

"I wanted to show you something important," he said as he pulled off his cowl.

"Bruce?" I questioned timidly and he nodded. I walked up to him and asked: "can I be your sidekick please?"

"Yes, but I have to train you first, " he told me and I smiled.

"Wait, does Alfie know?" I asked and he nodded "of course Alfred knows."

Dani's POV

Jazz and I were upstairs in my room organizing everything when mom and dad called us down into the living room.

"Dani, sweetie, we have decided to homeschool you, sweetie, ok?" Mom told us.

"Mama, can we go to the park, please?" Jazz asked.

"Sure we can, sweetie," Mom answered, "now go upstairs and get changed for the park." With that, we nodded and ran upstairs.

"Jazz do you want to learn how to speak Romanian?" I asked.

"I would love to, Dani," Jazz answered, "I know you can speak English but why do speak Romanian around mom and dad?"

"Because I told them I didn't speak English."

"Why'd you tell them that, Dani?"

"I was terrified when they took me. Can we go to the park now?" I asked.

"Yes, let's goooo!" Jazz yelled as she ran the stairs.

We started heading to the park when Jazz stopped in front of us.

"Mama, Dani has something to tell you," Jazz said flatly. 'Oh no,' I thought myself.

"No, I don't, Jazz!" I sort of yelled as I covered my mouth. Mom looked at me confused.

"Aha, I got you to talk in English." Jazz said cheerfully.

"How long have you been able to in English, sweetie?" Mom asked me as we continued to the park.

"Over 3 months," I answered shyly.

We reached the park and Jazz and I ran to the playground. We played with the other kids there too. Jazz and I had a lot of fun.

While we were at the park I met a new friend and her name is Milley and she is 6 years old. Milley has short brown hair, violet eyes, and a little taller than me.

Milley, Jazz and I were playing tag when a tall blonde boy came up to us.

"What are you three doing?" the boy asked.

"Playing tag. What does it look like." Jazz said to the boy.

"I don't know, running around like a crazy person." The boy said. "By the way, I'm Dash, Dash Baxter and you are?"

"I'm Jazz and this is my little sister, Dani" Jazz answered.

"No, she's not she doesn't look anything like you," Dash said.

"Nu arăt ca ea pentru că am adoptat(I don't look like her because I'm adopted.)" I told him. Dash and Milley looked at me confused.

"What did she say?" Dash asked.

"She said 'because she is adopted' but she is my little sister." Jazz answered.

"What languages was that?" Milley asked me.

"It's Romanian" I answered, "It's my first languages."


	6. Chapter 6

Milley was still in shock that I could speak two different languages.

"How long have you been able to speak English?" Milley asked as she walked closer to me.

"Over 3 months" I simply stated.

"Where are you from?" Dash asked.

"Here I'll show you," I said as I ran to the monkey-bars.

"Dani, what are going to do?" Jazz asked scared as to what I about to do.

I grabbed a bar and I started to swing and flip from bar to bar. I dropped down to do flips and front/back handsprings.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Milley asked amazed.

"I grew up in the circus," I said "Haly's circus to be exact."

"What? Were you like the opening act." Dash said smugly.

"Actually, my family and I were the finales," I told him sassily as I put my hands on my hips.

Jazz grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Dash. I grabbed Milley hand and she quickly followed behind us.

"Where do you think you're going," Dash yelled "no one walks away from me!"

"Well, Dani and I have to go eat lunch," Jazz told him as we continued to walk away.

"Can Milley come and eat lunch with us?" I asked Jazz while looking at Milley, who was smiling. "We have to ask mama" Jazz replied.

We walked over to where mom was and ate lunch with Milley. Milley and I talked and talked about each other and a bunch of random things too. I learned that she like technology, she's an only child, and going to the same school next year.

"Are you going to Casper Elementary?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm going there too!"

"Maybe we will have the same class." Milley said excited.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - - After Lunch - - - -

Jazz, Milley, and I ran to the playground again and this time we play astronauts. Jazz was the leader of us, we had a lot. I was pretending to be chased by an alien when I ran into Dash, he looked at me and push me backwards.

"Watch where you're going, circus freak" Dash told me.

"Sorry," I said "I was playing a game with Jazz and Milley, and I-"

"Yeah sure, then where are they at" Dash said cutting me off.

'Yeah where did they go, they were suppose to help me with the 'alien'' I thought to myself. 'Great I'm alone with him.'

"How about you show me some more of those moves, you little freak" Dash said smugly.

"Well I have to go and find Jazz, sorry," I said as I turned around and ran off the other way.

I ran back to mom and gave her a really big hug and started to cry. Mom looked at me confused but hugged me back. I buried my face into her chest and cried even harder. Mom started rubbing my back to calm me down, but it didn't help.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asked looking down at me.

"A b-boy named D-Dash was b-being mean" I replied still crying.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Mom asked looking me up down and sighed seeing I was fine. She started looking for Jazz "where's Jazz or your friend Milley?"

"I don't know, we were playing astronaut and I was being chased by an alien and they were suppose to help me." I told mom.

"Ok, let's go find Jazz or Milley." Mom said heading to the playground.

We went around the playground looking for Jazz or Milley. Dash managed to find me. 'Oh great. Just great' I thought to myself. I grabbed mom's hand gripped it tightly. She looked at me confused and I nodded in the direction of Dash.

"Is that, that boy?" Mom asked worriedly and I nodded.

I spotted a little red head and I let go of mom's hand and ran toward the red head. "Dani!? Where are you going, sweetie!?" Mom yelled as I ran to the girl.

I didn't answer and continued run to the little girl. When I made it to the girl I gave her a big hug and said "Dani, Jazz it's time to head home, dad just called and said 'he needs help in the lab'" mom said as she walked up to us putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Where's Milley, I want to say bye to her." I said as I stopped hugging Jazz.

"I thought she was with you, Dani" Jazz told me as she looked for Milley.

I looked around to see if I could find Milley, but I spotted Dash walking over to us. I quickly grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled her down so that I could reach her ear. "Dash is coming" I whispered to her with worry clearly in my voice because Jazz looked behind me. "What's wrong, why are you so so scared of Dash?" She whispered back. I explained what happened with Dash to her and she pulled me into a hug.

"Dani, Jazz come on, we need to get home." Mom said as she grabbed our wrists and headed home.

\- - - - Time - - - - Skip - - - -

We made it home and mom started to head to the lab aka the basement. (Oh yeah did I forget to tell you mom and dad are ghost hunters.) "Mom, can we come too and see what you're building now?" Jazz asked as mom reached the kitchen.

"Ok, but you have to stay away from the portal." Mom said as she waited for us to follow her.

"Portal? Where does the portal lead to?" I asked as we walked down the stairs into the base - Er -lab (ugh whatever you want to call it).

"It's suppose to lead to the Ghost Zone," mom answered "but we haven't got it to work yet."

We continued walking to the lab and I saw working on a machine. He looked really focused and frustrated.

"Jack, sweetie how long have you been working down here?" Mom asked walking up to dad. Dad just shrugged and said "I don't know, since you left the house?"

"Have left the lab at all to eat or anything?" Mom asked and dad shook his head "no" was his reply. Mom didn't look happy about dad not leaving the lab to eat something. Mom dragged dad up the stairs, I guess, to make something to eat for dad.

Jazz and I were in the lab by ourselves and I got curious about the portal and started walking up to the portal.

"Dani, come back here!" I heard Jazz say but I was to focused on going to the portal. It was like something was calling me to it. I made it to the portal and walked inside. I traced my hand along the wall of the portal and accidently hit a button and . . . I felt like all my insides were burning. I heard screaming but I couldn't figure out who it was. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I saw that I was in a hospital room. I tried to sit up but someone lightly pushes me back down on the bed. "Lay back down, you still need to rest, Danielle, " a female voice told me.

"What happened," I asked, "where's my mom and dad and my sister Jazz?"

"They are in the waiting room, now please lay back down," the nurse told me. I nodded and did as I was told.

"2 questions, what's your name and can Jazz come and see me, please," I asked, "and only Jazz, please."

She nodded and said,"my name is Liley."

Nurse Liley walked to a door and went in and came back out with a cup in her hand. "Here drink some water," she said as she hands me the cup. I drank it all it was good to have something cold to drink.

"How long was I out," I asked as I handed Liley the cup. "About a few hours" she answered and I looked at her shocked. "What happened," I asked as she walked to the door. "Your were in an accident where you were badly shocked" she answered as she turned back to the door and walked out of the room.

After Nurse Liley brought Jazz into the room, Jazz ran to me and gave me a hug. "Are you feeling better, Dani?" Jazz asked with concern laced in her voice. "Yeah, I feel really good. Actually, I feel like could run around and do flips for hours" I told her.

"Oh no, you're not, Danielle" Nurse Liley told me "you need to rest!" She over to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Well no fever, that's good, but let me take your temperature" she got up and grabbed a thermometer. She walked back over to me and put it in my mouth.

A few seconds later there was beeping from the thermometer and she looked at me shocked. "That can't be right," she said more to herself than anyone. she took it again and I'm guessing she got the same results because she looked shocked once again.

"I'm going to go get your mom and dad, ok," she said as she headed to the door and left.

Jazz and I looked at each other confused "I wonder what was wrong with your temperature" Jazz said what I was thinking. "Me too, Jazz," I told her.

Jazz crawled onto my hospital bed and hugged me. "I'm happy that you're alright, Dani" Jazz said a little shakily.

Nurse Liley came back a few minutes later with mom and dad right behind her. Nurse Liley grabbed the thermometer again and took my temperature for the third time.

Mom looked like she has been crying, dad looked like he was about to cry, and Jazz was crying and was still hugging me.

Nurse Liley showed mom and dad the thermometer and mom looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sweetie are you cold?" Mom asked as Jazz sat up and looked at me.

"No I'm actually really hot" I answered as I kicked off my blankets and wiped away the sweat that had formed on my forehead.

"The rooms at 65, Danielle" Nurse Liley told me.

"It feels like it's 100 and please call me Dani, " I told her.

\- - - - 2 Days Later - - - -

I have been released from Amity Park Hospital. The doctor had told mom, dad, Jazz, and me that I should stay in bed for a few more days. 'Do you know how hard that is for an acrobat to do' I thought when they told us 'it was bad enough here.'

We are in the car on our way home, Jazz and I were talking about what happened during the accident.

"You were getting close to the-" she trailed off before starting again "where did your hand go?" panic laced in her voice.

I looked down and saw nothing where my hand should be, "I-I d-don't k-know." I told her with panic in my voice too. A few seconds after I said that my hand thankfully reappeared.

\- - - - A Month Later - - - -

Jazz and I were in my room when she asked: "has anything strange happened to you since the incident in the car?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to control them better," I told her.

Jazz smiled at me "I'm happy to hear that" she squealed "can we work on my Romanian" and I nodded.

We worked on Jazz's Romanian for a few hours. Mom came into my room to tell us it was time for dinner. Jazz and I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. We had spaghetti.

After dinner Jazz and I had to get ready for school tomorrow. (Well I'm home-schooled but they have me go to bed and get up like Jazz does.)

"Jazz?" I asked as we headed upstairs.

"Yeah."

"Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Yeah, we can have a sleepover in my room," Jazz said excitedly "go get changed into your pj's."

"ok," I said as I ran into my room and changed into my pj's and went to Jazz's room.

Jazz and I crawled into her bed and snuggled together.

"Good night, Dani" Jazz sleepily.

"Night, Jazz" I mumbled.

\- - - - A Year Later - - - -

Jazz and I are on the car, well RV, on our way to school, it's the first day of school. I'm really excited. Milley and I found out we have first grade together. I couldn't sit still.

"Dani, you're bouncing the seat, please sit still," Jazz said as she tried to keep me from bouncing. Keyword: tried

"I can't help it I'm really excited," I told her "I get to see Milley again."

We arrived at Casper Elementary. Mom was taking me to my and dad was taking Jazz to her class. The good thing is her class was across the hall.

"Mom can I talk to Dani real quick," Jazz asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Sure sweetie," Mom said as she and dad started to talk with each other.

Jazz walked out of earshot of mom and dad. "Have you been able to control your ghost powers?" Jazz asked as she patted my hair.

"Yeah," I said, "please stop petting my hair, it's annoying."

She smiled and hugged me. "Good luck, little sister."

We walked back over to mom and dad. Mom grabbed my hand and walked me to my class again. When we walked in I spotted Milley sitting at a table by herself.

"Milley!" I yelled as I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Dani!" She yelled as she hugged me back "sit here next to me." She sat me in the chair on her left

"Bye, sweetie see you after school." Mom said as she gave me a hug and kiss.

\- - - - After School - - - -

Jazz picked me up from my class and walked me to the RV.

"How was your first day," Jazz asked as we walked out of the school.

"Good, Ms. Grey is really nice" I replied with a smile "how was yours?"

"Good. Any mishaps with your. . . Abilities" Jazz asked as we got closer to the RV.

"No, nothing happened, but can I tell Milley," I asked as Jazz opened the door and buckled me in my seat. "Sure, you can" Jazz replied.

"How was your first day of school," Mom asked as she started the RV and drove us home.

\- - - - Week Later - - - -

Milley and I were playing on the playset when a cute boy came and asked if he could play with us. He had short brown hair just passed his ears and hazel eyes. He wore a black shirt with a light blue ghost on it, black pants and black combat boots with white laces.

"Yeah" Milley answered "my name is Milley"

"Și eu sunt Dani (And I'm Dani)" I accidentally said in Romanian.

"And my friend's name is Dani, " Milley told the boy, he looked at me confused.

"I'm Hayden but you can call me Hay" the boy, Hayden said, "can she speak English at all?"

"Yeah but when I get angry, scared, or nervous I speak in Romanian," I said with a little of my accent.

"Oooh, that's cool," Hayden said happily.

We all played together and had a lot of fun. Turns out Hayden is new in town and is in our class.

After school Milley and Hayden came over for a sleepover (since it's a Friday) and we talked about what we like to do, like to eat, and about us like Milley and Hayden are an only child or how I speak two different languages. Milley and I found out that Hayden is shy and likes dark colors. I told them how mom and dad are ghost hunters.

"No way, that's awesome," Hayden said as his eyes lit up.

"Hayden, they've never seen or caught one," I said, "and they probably couldn't catch one if it lived our house."

"Call me Hay," he said as he walked over to my bed "you never know, Dani they might"

"Trust me they couldn't," I said as covered my mouth realizing my slip up.

"Is anyone hungry?" Milley asked as she got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah," Hayden and I said at the same time as we got up and followed Milley.

"Hey Milley, Hay I'm going to be right back, k," I said as I walked upstairs to Jazz's room.

When I made it to her room I knocked and said: "Jazz it's Dani can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, come in little sister" Jazz answered as she opened her door and I walked in.

"What do you need to ask me about," she asked as we made our way to her bed and sat down.

"Can I tell Milley and Hay about Phantom?" I asked as I laid back on her bed.

"You want to, Dani, it's your secret" she answered as she laid back as well.

"K, well I have to head back to down to Milley and Hay," I said as I sat up and headed back to where Milley and Hay were.

When I made it back to the living room, Milley and Hay were laying on the floor talking. "Guys, I have to tell you something in my room," I told them as we get up and headed towards the stairs.

What do you need to tell us?" Milley asked as I closed the door.

"Yea, " Hay said as he sat on my bed.

"I'm a ghost," I told them and they looked at me confused "I'll show you." and I transformed into my alter-ego, I like to call Dani Phantom.


	8. Chapter 8

Milley looked at me shocked while Hay looked at me with wide eyes and a big smile on his face. Hay walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"That's so cool" he yelled as he let go of me.

"How did it happen," Milley said after finally coming out of her shock.

"It was lab accident, and it happened last year," I told them as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

Jazz came running in when she heard Hay yell. "What's going on in here, Dani are you ok?" Jazz asked as she ran over to me.

"Dani just told us that she is a ghost," Hay said excitedly and a little too loud. (Luckily mom and dad were in the lab)

"Hayden, keep it down!" Jazz snapped as I changed from my ghost form.

\- - - - Later That Night - - - -

We were in my room playing with my astronauts and my spaceships. It was about 9:30 when mom came in to check on us and tell us to get ready for bed.

"Start cleaning up, and get ready for bed and into your pj's," Mom said "I'll put on a movie when you're ready for bed." We just nodded with smiles on our faces.

After we changed into pj's mom came in a put on The Lion King and brought up a bowl of candy.

"Mmmm Hershey's chocolate," Milley said as she grabbed 4 chocolate bars.

"Dani what's your favorite kind of candy," Hay asked as he grabbed 2 KitKats 3 tootsie rolls and 4 twix.

"I don't know . . . I . . . never . . . had . . . candy . . . before" I said slowly and they looked at me shocked.

"Are you not allowed to have candy or something?" Milley asked as she ate one of her chocolate bars.

"I can have candy I just never had it," I told them as they ate their favorite candy.

Hay grabbed one of the twix bars from in the bowl and handed it to me. "Have a twix they're really good," Hay told me as he opened the wrapper and handed the twix to me.

I ate the twix and tried other candy from inside the bowl. My favorite candy is the chocolate bars.

After Trying the last piece of the candy everything began to become all fuzzy and I couldn't think straight.

Hay's POV

After Dani tried one of each piece of candy, her eyes were smaller than normal.

"Dani are you ok?" Milley asked as Dani to shake uncontrollably.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Dani asked looking at us confused "OOOOOH LET'S PLAY A GAME!"

Milley and I looked at each then back to Dani. "What game are we going to play, Dani," I asked as I walked over to Dani.

"LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK" she screamed as she ran of the room "I'M GOING TO COUNT AND YOU GUYS GO AND HIDE!"

Milley and I went to go find a hiding spot. Milley hid under Dani's bed and I hid in Jazz's closet.

"Hay what are you doing in my room," she asked confused as I walked over to her closet.

"Hiding from Dani," I told her as I walked into her closet and closed the the door.

Dani walked and had a smirk on her face as she walked around the room. "Haaa~aaydennn come out come out wherever you are" she sang creepily as she came closer and closer to me.

After what felt like forever I finally decided to come out and find a new hiding spot. As soon as I opened the closet door and walked out Dani jumped onto my back and tightly hugged me.

"I found you, Hay," she said in a creepy voice.

Dani pulled me out into and down the hallway, and into her room. When we went into her room I saw Milley laying on Dani's bed watching the movie. Dani pulled me down onto the floor and put my head on her lap and started to play with my hair.

As I laid on her lap I was starting to fall asleep as she continued to play with my hair.

\- - - - Next Morning - - - -

Dani's POV

When I woke up I was on the floor and Hay sleeping on my lap. I sat up trying not to wake Hay up. When I sat up I started playing with his hair. As I played with his hair he started to stir a little bit.

"Can I sleep a little longer, please" he mumbled as he moved to find a comfortable position.

"Yes Hay you can sleep a little longer," I told him as I started to pet his hair.

"Dani," Hay asked as he move into my touch "what were you doing last night?" He looked up at me and opened his eyes.

"I don't know," I told him "after I ate that chocolate bar everything went all fuzzy and I couldn't think straight either."

Hay and I just stayed how we were sitting and continued talking about what happened last night.

"Do you know where Milley went to?" Hay asked as I continued to play with his hair.

"I'm right here," Milley said from my bed "why are you playing with Hay's hair?"

"It's really soft and it reminds me of someone from when I was in the circus," I said as I started to braide Hay's hair.

We all continued talking to each other when mom called us down for breakfast. As we walked down the stairs someone knocked on the door. Mom told us to come and eat while she answers the door.

When I finished eating mom was still at the door taking to a man in a white suite. I walked up and stood next to mom when a device the man was holding started beeping.

"You're lying there is a ghost in your house, Mrs. Fenton," the man said as he moved the device around.

"I assure you there is not a ghost in this house, Agent O" mom told him.

Agent O put the device in front of me and the beeping increased. "Yeah, sure not one ghost," he said sarcastically. He looked at me through his really dark sunglasses as he said "she's comeing with me." He grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the house.

"Mamă, Tati, Jazz, Dick nu-l lăsa să mă ia!! (mom, dad, Jazz, Dick don't let him take me)" I screamed as he pulled me out the door and down the front steps toward a white van.

"You can't take my daughter away from me" mom yelled as ran after us.

Agent O put really strange cuffs on my wrists and threw me into the back of the van. He strapped me down to a seat in the back of the van. He slammed the doors shut leaving me in the back without any light.

"Give my daughter back to me. You can't take an innocent child away from their parents" mom yelled as she started pounding on the doors on the back.

"I can when the child is a ghost" Agent O shot back.

"LASA-MA SA PLEC (LET ME GO)" I screamed as I struggled against the restraints.

"Shut Up Ghost Scum" Agent O yelled as he hit the door causing me to jump.

\- - - - 2 Hours Later - - - -

We have been driving for about an hour and a half when I need to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, sir but I really need to use the bathroom," I said politely.

"Well to bad you just have to wait another hour," he said smugly.

After that it seemed like he would swerve or hit a bump on purpose. Everytime he swerved or hit a bump I would yelp in pain and he just laugh at me. After he was done laughing at me he would zap me causing me to scream out.

Finally we made it to our destination. Agent O came to the back and unstrapped me and pulled me out causing me to yelp in pain from the sudden movement.

"Move it ghost scum" he commanded as he pushed me.

I tried to move but it hurt to move. "I-I c-ca-can't i-it h-hu-hurts t-to m-mu-much" I choked out as I fell to the ground.

"I don't care. MOVE IT" he said as he roughly stood me back up "NOW MOVE IT."

Everytime I tried to walk I would fell back to the ground and he would laugh, zap me, and he roughly pick me back up and he would repeat it every time I fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This chapter contains a little child abuse

I have been with The Guys In White for about to two months now. In the 2 months I've been here I've learned not to talk to them or ask questions because every time I make a sound they will either hit or zap me.

Agent O is the one in charge of me. He always comes by and hits the door and if I make a noise he comes in and walks over to me with a fake sad expression. Once he's towering over me he would pat me on my head and I would flinch away from his hand.

"Is the little ghost girl scared?" he said with a smug look and I nodded my head. "Well I came here for a reason, now let's move," he said as he held up those strange handcuffs, that I learned are called ghost cuffs. I held out my hands so he could put them on my wrists.

I've also learned to do as I am told, I learned that the hard way.

\- - - - Flashback - - - -

It was my first week here and they tried to put the ghost cuffs on my wrists. As they came closer I started to back up until my back hit the wall of my cell.

"Agent J and Agent K grab its arms and I'll put the cuffs on it," Agent H told the other two agents.

As soon as they grabbed my arms I began to struggle and scream things in Romanian.

One of the agents holding me smacked me across the face. "Shut it and stop struggling" he commanded and I continued to struggle. "That's it, Agent H go get the inhibitor collar," the agent said. "I'm on it Agent J" Agent H said as he walked out of the room.

Agent H came back a few minutes later with, what I assume to be, the inhibitor collar in his hand. He walked up to me and put the collar around my neck and hit a button and it shocked me.

\- - - - End Flashback - - - -

"Come on, ghost girl move it," Agent O said as he shoved me towards the door.

We walked down the hallway for about 15 minutes later until we reach 2 big white doors with a sign that said "Laboratory" on it.

Agent O opened the door and roughly pushed into the room. The room had a metal table in the middle of the room with a bunch of surgical tools on a tray on the side of the metal table. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the table and roughly threw me on the table and put the ghost proof straps around my wrist and ankles.

"What no struggle," he said in a disappointed tone.

I just laid there looking the ceiling waiting for the doctor to come in and work on me. A few minutes later I heard one of the doors open and close. I looked at the door to see Doctor Shea.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

When Dr. Shea finished Agent O came back and literally dragged me back to my cell. He threw me into my cell and laughed.

"Tomorrow you are going to do something different," he told me once his laughter settled down. I looked up at him and nodded.

Once he left I sat up and looked over myself to see how bad and deep the cuts on my body were. The cuts were about as bad as all my other cuts if not worse.

\- - - - Next Morning - - - -

"Get up ghost scum," Agent O said as he kicked my side. I whimpered and sat up as quickly as I could so I wouldn't get kicked again.

As we walked down the white hallways Agent O grabbed my arm and pulled me down a different hallway.

'where are we going' I thought to myself as we walked.

After about 10 minutes we made it to a door with a sign on it that said 'Obstacle Course' on it.

'It can be that bad' I thought to myself as we continued walking to the doors.

When we got to the door another agent opened the door and threw me in the room.

"We are going to be testing how fast you do the course. You will have 1 minute to do the course and if you aren't done in that time you will be punished." the agent told me as he dragged me over to the course.

"Your time starts now," he said as he let go of my arm.

As soon as he let go of my arm I ran as fast as I could through the course. I had a little trouble getting over the obstacles. When I made it to the end I saw two agents standing at the exit. One had a stopwatch in her hand with a smile on her face which is never a good sign.

"2 minutes and 30 seconds ghost girl," she said overly excited as the other agent grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. He dragged me down the hallway to a room that had a metal table, chair, and pole. The agent dragged me to the chair and strapped my wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair. I didn't struggle at all, I never struggled since the first few days.

"Agent O was right you have given up hope on being saving" he laughed as I looked down at the floor as tears threatened to fall.

'What is he going to do to me' I thought to myself as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"Agent B Project DFP is ready for you," the agent said into a speaker on the wall.

"Good I'll be there in a few minutes, Agent L" Agent B told Agent L through the speaker on the wall.

About 5 minutes later Agent B walks into the room. When he walked he grabbed a chair and brought it to sit in front of me and sat down. He sat there looking at me for a few minutes.

"How old are you," he asked as he leaned close to me.

"..." I didn't say anything because I didn't want Agent B or Agent L to hit me or anything.

"You can speak when I ask you questions" he sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"6 and a half" I answered him quietly.

"when did you die?"

"A year ago" I hesitantly said.

"How did you die?"

"My parents' ghost portal," I said as I put my head down and looked at the ground.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said harshly to me. I looked with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled only to be zapped on both of my arms by both Agent B and Agent L.

"I didn't say you could talk, did I" I shook my head once they were done zapping my arms, "I thought so."


	10. Chapter 10

Dick's POV

Bruceand I were down in the Batcave when the bat computer light up from an incoming call from the watchtower. Bruce and I walked over to the bat computer and answered the call.

"Martian Manhunter to Batman" Martian's voice came through the bat computer.

"Batman here and so is Robin" Bruce replied as he sat in the chair in front of the bat computer.

"I think we have a mission for the Young Justice team"

"What is the mission about."

"There seems to be a disturbance coming from this location" Martian send us the coordinates.

"I'll tell them in the morning, Batman out" with that Bruce ended the call.

Bruce and I changed out of our costumes and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I went up to my room and laid in bed and watched 'Pan'. When I finished watching 'Pan' I went over to Bruce's room.

"Bruce, can I meet the the team," I asked as I opened his door.

"I'll introduce you to them in the morning," Bruce said getting into bed "good night, Dickie-bird."

"Good night, Bruce," I said leaving his room.

When I got to my room I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I finished brushing my teeth, I grabbed my stuffed elephant, Peanut, and went to bed.

\- - - - Dream - - - -

I was on the mission with the team. I was running through a building in DC looking for the disturbance that Martian had felt.

"Robin, this way" Flash's protege yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me around a corner.

"Try to find a computer that I can hack to get information on the place" I yelled running down the hallway.

"On it, stay here and stay hidden," he said speeding off down the long hallway.

I spotted an air vent in the wall and climbed in for my hiding spot. About 5 minutes after I climbed inside the vent, he came back.

"Robin, Robin, ROBIN!" he said his voice increased every time he would say my name.

"I'm up here, now keep your voice down," I said hopping out of the vent. "Were you able to find a computer?"

"Yeah, hop on my back and I can carry you there," he said turning his back towards me waiting for me to hop on."

\- - - - End of Dream - - - -

I woke up to being shaken awake. I open my eyes slightly to see Bruce standing there shaking me.

"Bruce" I question stretching and sitting up.

"Come on, time to meet the team," He said walking to the door.

After he left I walked over to my bathroom and took a shower.

'Would they like me or will they think I'm too childish or too young ' I thought to myself getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

I heard someone knock on the door as I was walked out of my bathroom into my room. "Master Richard, Master Bruce is waiting for you in the cave" I heard Alfie say through the door. "Ok, I'll be right down," I said opening the door and walking down hall.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

When Bruce brought me to Mt. Justice. I quickly hid inside his cape. I heard the sound of someone running into the room.

"Dowehaveamission" I heard a boy say excitedly.

"Yes, kid you guys have a mission and also a new teammate," Bru- Batman said in is usual emotionless tone.

After he said a new teammate I stepped out of bats cape.

"Hi I'm Robin," I said cheerfully waving and stood by Batman's side.

"What's the mission," a girl with long blonde said with an attitude.

While Batman was explaining their- our mission I notice a red-haired boy who seemed to be ready to bolt out of the room when Batman finished.

"This is a covert mission, team dismissed" Batman started walking towards the zeta beams and I quickly followed behind him. "Wally, please take Robin to the bioship" he quickly added.

I turned around to see who was taking me to the bioship. I saw the red-haired standing in the while everyone else left the room. He was wearing a yellow top with a flash logo on it, red pants, and yellow boots. (picture above) He walked up to me and came down down to my level.

"Hey Robin, I'm Wally West or Kid Flash," he said softly extending hand. I took his hand and shook it. "The bioship is this way" he headed toward the door.

"Wally?" I asked walking after him.

"Yes, Rob" he answered turning to me.

"Can I have a piggyback ride please?" I asked looking at the floor as we walked.

"Yeah, hop on" he turned his back towards me and I climbed on. "Hold on tight, we're running behind and I'm going to go really fast, ok" he warned, I tighten my grip around him and nodded.

Not even a minute later we were with the rest of the team and in a space ship. The outside of the ship is red and the inside had 4 seats, well 5 but the 5th seat is the captain's seat.

"Whoa Dani would love this" I whispered as I saw the ship.

"Who's Dani, Robin," Wally asked slowing down.

"My little sister but I haven't seen her in about 2 years" I answered sadly.

"You'll see her again," he said with a reassuring smile.

"No, I won't someone snatched her from our home" I explained resting my head on his shoulder.

Wally put me down as we walked into the ship. As soon as he put me down I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wally can I sit with you," I asked tightening my grip on his hand as we neared the ship.

"Sure you can" he answered walking into the ship still letting me hold his hand.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

The ride was about an hour and a half. I sat on Wally's lap curled up in a ball. Shortly after we took off I fell asleep with my head resting on his chest. I slept during the whole ride until we were about to land. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Robin are you ok," Wally asked worried as he tried to shake me awake.

"C-can't . . . br-breathe" I choked out holding my chest. "P . . . en a . . . nd pa . . . per."

Wally handed me a pen and some paper. I was still sitting on his lap as I wrote on the paper.

'Call bats, he can help you better than me' I wrote down.

"I'm gonna take Rob to the med-bay" KF said standing up with me still against his chest and ran to the back of the ship.

When we made it to a room in the back KF set down a bed. He went to walk away but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Hey it's ok I'm not leaving you, I'm going to look for an oxygen mask to help you breathe," he said sitting down next to me on the bed.

'Can I come with you please' I wrote down on the paper.

"Ok but you shouldn't be moving around" Wally gave in standing up and I followed grabbing his hand.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

When we landed I took out my holo-computer and hacked into the building. I turned off the alarms, the motion detectors, and the security cameras. I saw a bunch of files but one file really stood out. The file was called 'Project DFP'.

"What's Project DFP," a boy with black hair said in gruff voice behind me.

"I don't know but we have to find out whatever the disturbance is in the building," I said typing in more codes in on my holo-computer, unlocking any doors that are locked inside the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani's POV

I was sitting in my cell waiting for Agent O to come and get me for some more of the tests. When I heard my cell door unlock I quickly stood up waiting for Agent O to walk in but he never did.

'What's going on, where's Agent O' I thought as I walked over to my cell door.

I heard people running down the halls. I could hear people speaking to each other but they didn't sound like any of the agents. I walked over to the door and pushed it open to see 4 teens and a boy that's about 9 years old.

"KF come with me and the rest pair up and look for anything about the disturbance or Project DFP," the little boy said to the 4 teens and they all nodded and ran in different directions.

"Rob, look that door is open" the teen, I assume to be KF said pointing to my door.

When I heard them coming I quickly changed into Phantom. After I changed the two boys were standing in front of my cell door. I started to slowly back away from them.

"Hey, it's ok we're here to help you. I'm Kid Flash and this is Robin" the teen said in a soothing voice.

"Robin?"I questioned looking at the little boy.

I cautiously walked up to Robin. When I was right in front of him I leaned to his ear.

"Dick?" I whispered in his ear.

"How do you know my name," he asked slowly backing away.

"I basically grew up with you,my little Robin" I replied winking at him when I said the last line.

Robin quickly leaned forward and gave me a tight hug. "I've missed you so much my little Phantom." 'He remembers me' I thought hugging him tighter as tears started to fall.

"I've missed you too" I buried my head into his chest.

I felt someone grab me from behind me. I screamed into dick's chest and hugged him tighter.

"Don't let them take me again! Please!" I yelled looking up at him.

"KF, let her go please. she's needs her little Robin" he said rubbing my back.

"Ok, but we really need to go," KF said letting me go.

"And I won't let that happen again. Ever" he told me with determination in his voice. "Now Let's get you home."

We walked down the hallway they came through to get inside the building. We walked out of the building to a SPACE ship!!

"Are we going to be riding in that?" I yelled excitedly and Robin nodded. "Yes we are my little Phantom" he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

"My little Robin can I sit with you please, " I asked walking to him to the ship.

"Yea, my little Phantom," he said pulling me close to him and putting his arm around me.

We walked into the ship and I looked around. Robin walked me over to a chair and sat down pulling on his lap and gave me a hug.

"Robin who is this" a girl with green skin asked walking over to chair in the middle of the ship.

"I am-" Robin cut me off. "This is Phantom" Robin replied rubbing my back.

"Hi" I replied shyly leaning closer to Robin.

After everyone was seated Miss M took off. While we rode in the ship I looked out of the window. After about 30 minutes I turned to Robin.

"My little Robin how is tati," I asked as I looked up to him.

"He's good and he misses you. He even had bats looking for you" he said pulling me into a hug. "And he hasn't stopped looking for my little Phantom" he kissed my forehead.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

"We're here," Miss M said as we landed.

I walked out of the ship holding Robin's hand. When we walked in I saw a man dressed as a bat.

"Hey Bats I found her," Robin said dragging over to the man.

"Who'd you find Robin" Bats asked turning around.

"My little Robin can we go see tati please," I asked looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Tati is right in front of you, my little Phantom," he said. "Bats, can we go home, I haven't seen my little Phantom in about 2 and half years" Batman's eyes widened a little.

Batman walked closer to us and pick me up and gave me a hug. "Let's go home baby girl," he said carrying me to a pair of holes in the a wall. Batman typed on some kind of computer by the 2 holes. A bright came out of nowhere.

\- - - - Bat Cave - - - -

"Recognized Batman 0-1 Robin B-01 Phantom C-01," an electronic voice said as we were transported to a cave.

After a few seconds the light died down inside the cave. It had a bunch of cool things. After I had a look around from Batman's arms and I changed back to normal.

"Dani, what was that?" Dick asked. "What happened to you in the past 2 and a half years?"

"Oh at my old house I was in a lab accident and I got ghost powers" I explained getting out of Batman's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked removing his cowl with a worried expression.

"Yeah tati I'm fine, it happened about 2 years ago," I told him. "Jazz and my 2 friends, Hayden and Milley know about me being a ghost."

"Jazz who," Dick asked walking over to me.

"Your friend the one that moved away after I went 'missing'" I answered "I'm hungry, can we please get something to eat?"

"Of course baby girl" tati said grabbing my hand and leading us to an elevator.

\- - - - Up stairs - - - -

"Alfie can you make some of your delicious MacCheese, please," Dick asked walking into a kitchen.

"On it Master Dick" a man, I assume is Alfie, said walking out of the kitchen. "Why hello Mistress Danielle, how have you been?"

I looked at him confused. He looked familiar but where have I seen him before? Maybe from one of the performances? Where have I seen him before! This is driving me crazy!

"Do you remember Alfred, Dani?" tati asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Alfie?" I mumbled aloud to myself looking at floor from tati's arms.

"Dick how about you take Dani to her room, while Alfred cooks lunch," tati told Dick as he put me down. "Wait, Dick introduce her to your brothers" he added. Dick doesn't have any other siblings other than me.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

Dick brought me to, what I assume is, his room. In the room there was a poster of mami and tati on top of the trapeze tower and a picture of mami, tati, dick, and me.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get the boys," Dick told me as he walked over to the door.

A few minutes later he came back with 2 boys behind him and carrying 1 in his arms. The 2 boys didn't look happy.

"Dani, these are our brothers. This is our 3 year old brother, Damian" he said rocking the boy in his arms. Damian had short black hair and green eyes. "This is our 7 year old brother, Jason" points to a boy who was taller than him. Jason had short black hair and brown eyes. " And this is our 5 year old brother, Tim" he points at the other boy. Tim had black hair and blue eyes.

"Grayson, is this your little sister that went missing 2 years ago?" Jason questioned looking at me with a devilish smile.

"Obviously she is, Todd" Tim stated pushing Jason.

"Young Masters and Mistress lunch is ready" I heard Alfie call from down the hall.

\- - - - Dining Room - - - -

I walked into a dining room and saw 5 bowls of Maccheese. Dick was still carrying Damian when he walked in. He put Damian in a height-chair and sat in the chair next to Damian. I walked over and sat down next to Dick.

"I demand food Gwayson or pawish!" Damian yelled at Dick. Dick grabbed the bowl on the table and gave it to Damian.

"I don't want dat, I want panakes," he said shoving the bowl away from him.

"Demon, Alfred's not going to make you something different" Jason stated from his seat across the table.

"Let me try something with Damian," I said getting up from my chair. I walked over to him and grabbed his bowl and spoon. "Here comes the plane," I said in a baby voice.

\- - - - After Lunch - - - -

"TODD GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD" I heard Damian yell from upstairs.

"Jason give Dami back his sword!" Dick yelled getting up and ran upstairs. I quickly got up and followed behind him.

"Demon spawn, come on be quiet for once" Tim yelled opening his door.

Damian has been chasing Jason around the mansion since we finished lunch. Jason has been messing with Damian and Tim since I first met them before lunch.

This is one weird family.


End file.
